


Ace in the Hole

by alanna_the_lionheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Courage, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Love, One Shot, Reveal, Romance, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Suspense, felicity smoak is a badass, felicity smoak is my hero, olicity - Freeform, terrific smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER ALERT: based on multiple promos for 4x03. Double Down finds Felicity and Curtis at Palmer Tech and tries to get information on where he can find The Green Arrow. Oliver races to save Felicity, only to find that she’s more than capable of saving herself. Meanwhile, Curtis finds out that there’s more to his boss than meets the eye, and Felicity gets in touch with her inner badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a pure Olicity fic with Terrific Smoak friendship, but it quickly evolved into more of a story about Felicity being a hero in her own right.

**Ace in the Hole**

 

_“Ace in the hole”: A hidden or secret strength; an unrevealed advantage that can supply a sure victory when revealed at the right moment. The term originates from the game of poker, where a card dealt face down and kept hidden is called a “hole card,” the most favorable hole card being an ace._

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity’s just starting to think that maybe, with her help, Oliver and John can find a way to work out their differences. But then Curtis Holt calls and asks her to come to Palmer Tech, and she has to leave the two of them alone at the bar.

 

“One of my employees thinks he might have had a breakthrough on one of his projects,” she tells Oliver as she throws on her jacket and grabs her purse in one hand. “Ya know, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to calling people ‘my employees.’”

 

Oliver smiles at her and reaches out to grab her free hand.

 

“Go,” he tells her. “We’ll be fine here.”

 

His tone speaks of confidence, yet while his words tell her to go, his eyes scream for her to stay. From the brief look that the two men shoot each other, she can tell that _neither_ of them is sure that what Oliver’s saying is true.

 

Felicity squeezes Oliver’s hand tightly in hers, and he squeezes back gratefully. She bends down and gives him a quick kiss. “I’ll see you at home,” she assures him as she pulls away, throwing her purse over her shoulder. She lets go of his hand and looks at her two best friends. “You two behave,” she says, and they both shoot her looks that she knows are meant to be reassuring but just come across as pained.

  
Felicity sighs as she walks out of the bar, and she hopes that whatever Curtis has to show her won’t take too long.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Felicity walks into Curtis's brand new office, setting down her purse and shrugging out of her jacket.

 

“I hope you have a good reason for pulling me away from the first decent margarita I’ve had in weeks,” she says, pulling her cell phone out of her purse. No messages from Oliver. Good. That has to be good…right?

 

She looks back up to find Curtis staring at her wide eyed, and the fact that she’s actually managed to scare a man nearly a foot taller than her should surprise her, but it doesn’t. Not after spending five months alone with Oliver Queen.

 

Felicity smiles at Curtis.

 

“I’m kidding,” she says with a laugh. “C’mon, show me what you’ve got so far.”

 

Curtis grins and starts to load the schematics for the device he’s building.

 

“Well, I’m having a tiny bit of trouble with-”

 

A loud _thud_ sounds from the hallway behind them, and Felicity turns in confusion.

 

The sight that greets her sends her heart shooting up into her throat.

 

Outside of the office doorway, Curtis's secretary lies slumped over her desk. There’s something that looks oddly like a playing card stuck in her chest. The thud she heard clearly came from the security guard lying on the floor.

 

They’re both dead.

 

Felicity’s heart starts pounding in her chest, and only then does she take in the sight of the man standing in the doorway to Curtis’s office, staring in at the two of them, a malicious grin on his face.

 

“Who are you?” Felicity asks, staring nervously at the man’s tattoos. Dozens of playing cards cover his arms and what she can see of his chest, but there’s something strange about them. Maybe it’s just a trick of the light, but Felicity would swear they’re _moving_ ; flowing gently against his skin, almost as though they’re alive. “How’d you make it past security?” she questions, and she can’t keep a slight trembling out of her voice.

 

The man just smirks at her.

 

“As you can probably tell, Ms. Smoak, I’m a fan of card games,” he responds, gesturing at not just his arms but his entire body, and Felicity shudders at the thought that there are more of those creepy cards tattooed all over his skin. “I’m a fan of _all_ games, actually. So I’m gonna give the two of you a chance to play one with me.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Curtis asks as bravely as he can, but his voice is trembling, too. Felicity puts a hand on his arm to steady him, and finds that he’s shaking even more than she is. She wraps her left hand tightly around the cell phone she (thankfully) never had a chance to put down.

 

The man smirks again.

 

“The rules are simple,” he says, reaching down to one of the tattoos on his left arm. Felicity grips Curtis’s arm tighter, watching in horror as the man digs his finger into his arm. No, not _into_ his arm; _underneath_ the tattoo. He reaches under the tattoo and pulls up, peeling the card slowly off of his skin. She’s beginning to regret the drink she had at the bar as her stomach roils in disgust. But then the tattoo is off his body, and it’s not made of skin, or ink. It’s an actual playing card…and it looks _sharp_. “The first one who can tell me where to find the Green Arrow…gets to live.”

 

Before she can blink, the man flings the card between her and Curtis. She feels the air rush past her face as the card slices through the space between them, and they both jerk back to find the corner of the card imbedded deep in the office wall behind them.

 

“ _Sharp_ ,” Felicity squeaks out, turning back to the tattooed man, her heart pounding in her chest. They have to get out of here. _Now._

 

Tattoo Guy laughs.

“ _Very_ sharp,” he assures her as he starts to peel up another one of the cards. “So I’ll ask the question one more time.” He holds up the next card, rubbing it between his fingers. “Where can I find the Green Arrow?”

 

Felicity’s brain is running a mile a minute, and she looks at Curtis, frozen next to her. That’s when her eyes land on a table covered in small silver balls. He’s shown her many of his projects today, but the smallest ball on the table may just save their lives.

 

Felicity squeezes Curtis’s arm, and he looks at her questioningly. She looks quickly toward the table and back at him, and his eyes bulge slightly in shock, but she doesn’t give him a chance to protest.

 

“GET DOWN!” she screams, and she flings herself into Curtis’s side as hard as she can, sending both of them crashing into the table, where Felicity wraps her right hand around the smallest ball.

 

The sudden movement catches Tattoo Guy off guard, and he glares at her as he takes a few steps closer.

 

In the end, Felicity’s faster.

 

She hurls the ball at the man’s feet, setting off a small explosion that flings him to the floor and sends up a huge cloud of dark smoke. She can hear the man coughing as she reaches down and pulls Curtis to his feet.

 

“RUN!” she orders him, and he doesn’t argue as she pulls on his hand and leads him toward the other end of the office, where there’s a second door that will lead them right to the elevator, away from Tattoo Guy and the ever growing cloud of smoke.

 

They’re almost at the doorway when she hears what sounds like a bunch of blades spinning through the air, and she turns around just in time to see a bunch of playing cards cycling quickly through the cloud of smoke, attempting to blow it away.

 

“Oh, frak,” she curses, and she pulls on Curtis’s arm. But Curtis is frozen in shock, and it’s like trying to pull on a brick wall.

 

“Curtis!” Felicity screams at him, and the sound of her voice must cut through his fear, because his feet finally move toward the door, and now he’s the one pulling her.

 

They round the corner and Curtis punches the button on the elevator. As the doors slide open immediately Felicity mentally thanks whoever will listen for the fact that, since the building’s nearly empty, the elevator never left their floor.

 

Curtis flies inside, pushing the button for the bottom floor of the building, and Felicity turns just in time to find Tattoo Guy right behind them.

 

She doesn’t think twice; she just acts.

 

Her heeled foot connects hard with the man’s knee, and he crumples in front of her with a groan of pain as the elevator doors begin to shut.

 

Before they can shut completely a playing card scissors through the doorway, slamming hard into the wall of the elevator mere inches from Curtis’s face.

 

But then the doors close, and as the elevator starts to descend Felicity leans back against the wall and tries to calm her breathing.

 

“Since when are you such a badass?” Curtis asks her.

 

“Since always,” she answers without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

There’s only one place Felicity can think to go, one place she knows they’ll be safe: a place where they’ll find weapons and, with any luck, her masked hero boyfriend.

 

Her fingers fly over the screen of her phone, grateful yet again that she had it in her hand when the man with the tattoos showed up.

 

“Who are you calling?” Curtis asks her, and Felicity bites her lower lip, wondering what exactly she should tell him.

 

“A friend,” she answers simply. She finishes entering the code she needs to unlock her car, and a soft chirp alerts her to the fact that the doors are now open. Another thing she’s grateful for: her new car. It’s one of Ray’s old cars, set up to unlock either with regular keys (which she left behind in her purse) or with a code entered on a cell phone. “Get in the car.”

 

Curtis climbs into the passenger side without question. She’s clearly gotten very good at her “bossy voice.”

 

She takes a few steps away from the car so Curtis can’t hear her, quickly dialing Oliver’s number. The call goes through after just one ring.

 

“Felicity?”

 

She lets out a sigh of relief at the sound of her boyfriend’s voice on the other end of the phone.

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” she tells him quickly. “Listen, something’s happened at Palmer Tech. I’m fine, but there’s a meta-human after us. He has these weird tattoos shaped like playing cards and he throws them at people, it’s a long story. We’re heading to the Green Arrow Cave right now.”

 

“Felicity, slow down,” Oliver prompts her gently, his tone flawlessly turned to one of concern. There’s static on someone’s end, but she’s not sure whose; she can barely hear him. “Who’s ‘we’? What’s going on? Are you okay?”

 

She knows he can hear the fear in her voice, and she tries to calm herself down before she speaks again.

 

“I’m fine, Oliver. I promise. But I’m heading to the Arrow Cave right now. I’ll meet you there.”

 

“Felicity…Diggle and I are out in the field.”

 

Her heart plummets into her chest. _That’s_ why the call sounds funny: Oliver’s not on his phone. Whenever she calls him and he’s in the field, her call gets redirected to the comm link in his suit.

 

“We suited up and went looking for a case," Oliver explains. "Things didn’t…things didn’t go very well after you left.”

 

Felicity doesn’t allow herself time to think about that. Time is the one thing they’re short on.

 

“I have to go. Meet me at the Arrow Cave as soon as you can.”

 

“Felicity, don’t hang up,” Oliver responds firmly. She can hear Diggle in the background asking him what’s wrong. “Stay on the phone with me.”

 

She looks back at the car, where Curtis sits staring at her, eyes wide with panic. It’s bad enough that she’s taking a man she’s only known for two weeks to the Green Arrow Cave. He can’t know about Oliver, too.

 

“I’m sorry, Oliver. I can’t,” she whispers apologetically, and she could kick herself for how much her voice breaks on the last word.

 

“Felicity, don’t hang up.” He sounds panicked now, and she hates herself for doing this to him. “Felicity, please. I-”

 

She closes her eyes and cancels the call with a quiet moan. She allows herself exactly five seconds, then she turns back to the car. In the ten steps it takes her to get there, she pulls herself together as best she can.

 

When she climbs in behind the wheel of the car, she takes the keys out of the glove box, starts the car, and starts to pull out of the parking garage.

 

“Who was that? Where are we going?” Curtis asks her.

 

Felicity bites her tongue and floors it.

 

She ignores his first question and chooses only to answer his second.

 

“Somewhere safe.”

 

* * *

 

The five minute drive to the new hideout passes in silence. She knows Curtis has questions, but from the way he’s sitting in his seat Felicity can tell that he’s too much in shock to voice them. She drives faster, thankful that when Thea, Laurel, and Diggle had asked her if she had any idea where they might set up shop, she’d thought to suggest a place close to Palmer Tech for all those nights she knew she’d end up working both jobs.  As she drives, Felicity wonders how far away Oliver is…and how long it will take him to reach her.

 

It’s not until she attempts to wrestle Curtis’s large frame from the car that he finally voices his concerns.

 

“What the hell is going on? Who was that guy? I mean, I’ve heard about people like him before, people with weird powers, but I thought they were only in Central City.”

 

“If only,” Felicity groans, leading him down into the abandoned subway tunnel.

 

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Curtis says for the umpteenth time.

 

“I _told you_ ,” Felicity responds through gritted teeth. “Somewhere safe.”

 

“That’s not exactly comforting me right now,” he replies, but he keeps following her anyway.

 

Finally, Felicity reaches the keypad that will allow her access to their new hideout. She quickly taps in a series of numbers and sighs in relief as the door clicks open. She leads Curtis inside, pulling the door closed tightly behind them.

 

“Maybe _that_ will,” she answers, gesturing to the tightly secured door.

 

Curtis stares at it as though he’s considering just how safe they are on this side of it. Eventually, he nods.

 

“Do you think he’ll find us here?” he asks.

 

Felicity bites her lower lip. “Not necessarily, but…it’s possible he’ll have found a way to track us here. Knowing _my_ luck.”

 

Curtis frowns. “You deal with things like this often?” he asks nervously.

 

Felicity shakes her head, unwilling to answer his question for multiple reasons. “It doesn’t matter. Now stop asking questions and come on.”

 

She heads down the stairs, and he follows behind her without complaint. Felicity can’t help but smile at the thought of how easy it is to get him to follow her lead.

 

_I love using my bossy voice,_ she thinks to herself.

“What?” Curtis asks her.

 

“What? Nothing!” Felicity answers quickly. When will she ever learn not to voice every single thought that pops into her head? “I said we’re here.”

 

She turns the corner and heads down the small flight of stairs into the Green Arrow Cave (she’s the only one who calls it that; it drives Oliver crazy).

 

She heads immediately for a stack of guns set on a table against the wall.

 

Curtis whistles behind her, and she can practically hear his jaw hit the floor.

 

Felicity turns back to look at him, worry blossoming in her chest.

 

“Curtis, I know this looks all kinds of bad, but right now we have much bigger things to worry about.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Curtis asks, and Felicity flinches for just a second before she realizes that he doesn’t sound confused, or scared, or angry. He actually sounds….

 

“My boss is a total _badass_ ,” Curtis says excitedly, and he honest to god _squeals_.

 

“You are taking this _way_ better than I thought you would,” Felicity responds breathily, letting out a sigh of relief.

 

“So what are you?” he asks. “An assassin? A spy? No, wait, I’ve got it! You’re one of those masked heroes that run around at night, aren’t you?” His gaze lands on her hair and he stares at it, as if he’s only now noticing what color it is. “Are you the girl in black?”

 

Felicity groans and turns back toward the table of weapons.

 

“No, I’m not,” she answers as she picks up one of the guns. As she holds the weapon in her hands it hits her that outside of what she’s seen John do, she knows _nothing_ about handling a gun. “Do you know how to work one of these?” she asks, holding the gun out to him.

 

“Whoa,” Curtis replies, taking a step back with his hands in the air. “I’ve never even seen a real gun, much less used one.”

  
“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” she says, shoving the gun into his hands. She picks up one for herself, studying in carefully. The first thing she has to do is find the safety.

 

“Sooo…clearly you’re not an assassin,” Curtis laughs, watching her fumble with the gun. “Do you know how to work that thing?”

 

“Nope, no idea,” she says, fingers searching for the safety. “Damn thing has to be here somewhere,” she mutters to herself.

 

“Probably not a spy, either,” Curtis mumbles, and he definitely sounds nervous now. “So if neither of us knows how to work a gun, then how-”

 

“I don’t KNOW!” she screams suddenly, losing the tenuous hold she has on her control. She grips the gun tighter, terrified of dropping it. “You’re right; I have no idea how to work this thing. Guns are not my area of expertise.”

 

Curtis’s face falls, and she sees the panic begin to set back in as he turns away from her. She takes a deep breath and steels herself.

 

_Bossy voice time._

 

“Curtis, look at me.”

 

He turns back to her. There’s fear in his eyes, and Felicity knows she has to do something to dispel it. So she digs down deep within herself, looking for courage…and she pictures Oliver. Oliver smiling down at her, looking at her like she’s the only thing that matters in the world. Oliver holding his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. Oliver kissing her, holding her, whispering words of love and always into her ear. She draws strength from him…and she smiles.

 

Everything’s going to be fine. Oliver will get there in time.

 

She believes in him...and she believes in herself.

 

“Curtis, I _promise you_ …that we are going to be fine,” she assures him, her voice soft but her tone firm. “Help is coming.”

 

“I’m counting on that,” replies a voice that sends chills down her spine.

 

Felicity moans. He’s found them. _Of course_ he’s found them. How do the bad guys always find them?

 

Felicity and Curtis both turn toward the stairs to find Tattoo Guy standing there.

 

_I’ve gotta come up with a better name than “Tattoo Guy,”_ Felicity thinks to herself. Cisco will be able to come up with something better once they deliver this guy to him. That is, if they can catch him…and if he doesn’t kill them first.

 

“So, _this_ is the Green Arrow’s hideout?” he asks, gazing around as he walks slowly down the stairs. He looks unimpressed.

 

Felicity pulls the gun up to her chest and points it at him, but the man’s clearly not impressed with her, either.

 

“The safety’s still on,” he responds, pointing to a switch on the side that Felicity must have missed. She flicks it off and points it back at him. Next to her, Curtis does the same.

 

The man shakes his head and laughs. Before she knows what’s happening, the man reaches into his pocket, pulls out two playing cards, and flings both of them at the same time.

 

She doesn’t have time to act, or time to move. It only takes a split second for the cards to make impact. Simultaneously, the cards slice straight into the barrels of both guns, effectively cutting both barrels down the middle. Felicity looks down at the now useless gun, her heart pounding.

“Now we can do this the easy way....” Tattoo Guy peels another tattoo off his chest and brandishes it in front of him. “…or the hard way.”

 

Felicity tears her gaze away from Tattoo Guy and looks over at Curtis. He’s staring down at the gun in his hands, frozen in fear. As she looks at him, her gaze lands on a quiver of green arrows lying on a table on the other side of the room.

 

She closes her eyes, pictures Oliver’s face, and takes a deep breath.

 

When she opens them again, she takes a deep breath and turns back to Tattoo Guy.

 

“What is it with bad guys and awful clichés?”

 

He frowns at the question, clearly thrown, and it gives her just enough time to act.

 

With one hand, she grabs Curtis’s arm and shoves him behind a metal table. With the other, she grabs a gun off the table, flicks off the safety, and pulls the trigger.

 

She’s never fired a gun before, and it only takes one pull of the trigger to make it painfully obvious to her that she could have used some practice first. Between the kickback and the horrible loudness of the gun going off, Felicity stumbles backward. She trips over the side of the table, but luckily for her Curtis is quick, and he catches her before she hits the ground.

 

She crouches next to him behind the table, panting slightly.

 

“I don’t know what is happening right now, but it is NOT in my job description,” Curtis says frantically, taking the gun from her trembling hands.

 

She hears the man with the tattoos let out a whistle of appreciation.

 

“Now who would’ve seen _that_ coming? You’ve got some _fire_ in you, girl, I’ll give you that.” A card clangs into the leg of the table closest to her, and Felicity flinches. “I’m dying to see how much it’ll take to beat that out of you.”

 

It’s a standard villainous taunt, as far as villainous taunts go, but his tone speaks of something more…something dark. And just like that, her blood’s boiling, adrenaline pumping through her veins, and for the second time that night all she can do is react.

 

She grabs the gun from Curtis, gets to her feet, and starts firing. She aims for the man’s general direction. She doesn’t want to kill him, but she sure as hell isn’t going to crouch behind a table and let him kill them, either.

 

She loses count of how many shots she gets off, stopping only when her aching arm can’t handle the kickback anymore.

 

When she finally stops, she finds herself standing in the middle of the room, staring at the man with the tattoos. He’s gripping his right shoulder, and she realizes with a start that she’s actually hit him.

 

The man groans as he peels off the tattoo that lies over the bullet wound in his shoulder. The tattoo comes away limp - more like melted wax than an actual playing card - and he lets it drop to the floor, where it lies useless.

 

“You’re going to pay for that one,” he growls at her.

 

Before she has a chance to raise the gun again, he literally pulls an ace from out of his sleeve and flings it at her.

 

The world seems to slow down and speed up all at the same time. She has just enough time to think “I’m going to die” before she’s tackled from the side. She feels the card whiz past her ear as she falls to the floor with a cry of surprise.

 

Curtis isn’t so lucky. He smashes his head into the corner of a table and collapses next to her, unconscious.

 

“Curtis!” she yells, dropping the gun in her haste to check his pulse. She lets out a sigh of relief when she finds one.

 

Without warning, a card whizzes across her upper arm, close enough to cut deep, and she screams in pain, clutching at her arm. She gazes down at the gun next to her helplessly.

 

“So I guess we’re just gonna have to do this the hard way!” Tattoo Guy screams, and he rips a card off his chest hard enough that it leaves a trail of blood behind in its wake.

 

He lifts it up, ready to fling it at her.

 

Without warning, an arrow flies right through the center of the card, ripping it from his hand and pinning it to the wall off to his right.

 

“I disagree,” a familiar voice growls from somewhere behind her, and as Felicity turns around she feels her heart skip a beat.

 

Oliver and Diggle are standing off to her side, both in their suits. Oliver already has another arrow knocked on his bow, and Diggle has his gun pointed at Tattoo Guy for good measure.

 

They must have used the secret back entrance. Thank god for secret back entrances.

 

“ _Back. Off_.” Oliver growls, taking a step closer to Tattoo Guy. Diggle follows suit.

 

Tattoo Guy looks between the two of them. It’s the first time all night that Felicity’s seen him look nervous.

 

“I said BACK OFF!” Oliver yells, and he sounds so much like the old Arrow it sends a shiver down Felicity’s spine.

 

He takes one more step, and then another. He’s standing right next to her now.

 

Finally, the man drops his card.

 

“You’ve got me,” he says, putting his hands up next to his head. “I surrender.”

 

She knows what he’s going to do a split second before he does it, and she has just enough time to scream “look out!” before he reaches up into his sleeve, pulls out a fistful of cards, and sends them careening wildly in their direction.

 

Luckily, Oliver and Diggle are fast. Diggle hits the floor just as two cards scream over his head, and Oliver throws himself sideways into her, shielding her body with his as two cards glance harmlessly over the armored leather of his suit.

 

“Get him!” Oliver yells, but Diggle’s already on his feet, chasing after Tattoo Guy.

 

Felicity lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Oliver carefully lifts himself off of her. There’s a cut on his right cheek from where one of the cards sliced him on its way past. Felicity’s just about to reach for his face when suddenly his hands are on her, touching her everywhere at once.

 

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” he asks shakily, his hands gently touching every inch of her he can reach. He’s checking her for bumps and bruises and cuts, making sure she’s not hurt. He visibly flinches when he spots the gash on her arm, but then he’s touching her face, cradling her head between his hands, and she realizes that he’s trembling.

 

“I’m fine,” she reassures him, putting her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. “I’m all right.”

 

Oliver lets out a shaky breath, and suddenly he’s kissing her. It’s a desperate kiss, filled with relief and longing and a desire to reassure himself that she’s still here with him. She kisses him back, resting her forehead against his, and the top of his hood brushes against her hair.

 

Felicity gasps against his mouth, but she doesn’t pull away. He’s kissing her hood, mask, and all, and it’s a completely new experience for both of them.

 

When Oliver finally pulls away, he gasps a quiet, “I love you,” against her lips, and she smiles as she whispers back: “I love you, too.”

 

He moves his hands away from her face and down to her shoulders. He lets out a sigh of relief, finally convinced that she’s all right. Then he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

 

“Felicity.”

 

He whispers her name into her hair, his voice shaking, and Felicity wraps her arms around him in kind, feeling his strong, tense muscles through the leather of his suit.

 

“It’s okay,” she whispers against his shoulder. “I’m okay.”

 

Thanks to him...and thanks to her.

 

Curtis was right. She totally _is_ a badass.

 

_…the end…_

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this one, especially Curtis’s parts, which were a bit of a challenge since we haven’t seen enough of him yet to get a real feel for his character, his tone, or his mannerisms. I waffled back and forth about whether or not to put the Green Arrow Cave in the basement of Palmer Tech, then finally decided against it because if Double Down finds their hangout in Palmer Tech and tells Darhk about it, then they can’t set up their shiny new hideout in Palmer Tech later. Also, I decided that “Double Down” sounds a lot more like a name that Cisco would come up with as opposed to anyone in Star City, so I chose to have Felicity refer to him simply as “Tattoo Guy.” Unless he tells them that his nickname is “Double Down,” I highly doubt Team Green Arrow will think to call him that.


End file.
